


Athena Architectural

by PinkyBlue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Annabeth is a ceo, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), BAMF Leo Valdez, Bodyguard Romance, CEO, Demigods, F/F, Future Fic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, adult, bodyguard Reyna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyBlue/pseuds/PinkyBlue
Summary: Annabeth Chase, daughter of the greek goddess Athena, is the world famous CEO of Athena Architectural. Leo, her chauffeur, found her a new bodyguard; AKA Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Annabeth is curious about her new bodyguard, and definitely not because Reyna is a beautiful, tall, musclebound lesbian. Definitely not because of that.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Athena Architectural

Annabeth is the head of the biggest architecture firm in New York city, she has billions in her bank account, and has designed and built what people are calling the eighth wonder of the world. Life couldn’t be better, supposably. 

To be honest being rich, successful, young, and smart, did her some favors. She was practically the female version of your classic billionaire playboy. She even had daddy issues. The similarities were too much sometimes.  
She had a TED Talk to speak in today. Speaking of which, she had to be outside in 10 minutes to catch her limo, not like it would leave without her though.

As she walked out of her office, people raised their heads to gaze at her. Perhaps it was her looks, she was pretty beautiful. It's not like she cared too much though. Looks don't win you the Nobel Prize.  
When she entered the elevator, people scooted as close to the walls as possible to give her space. She could hear some of them whispering in the uncomfortable silence.

“Is that Ms. Chase?” one said.

“I think it is,” the other said in disbelief.

“Oh my, what if she looks at me? Is my makeup okay?” one said.

“Hopeless Lesbian.” the other remarked.

“What? When I see women in suits I lose the ability to breathe.” one said.

The suit was a good choice then.. The elevator chimed and Annabeth walked out, smirking slightly at the conversation she overheard. She wasn’t embarrassed. Over the years her false confidence had turned into real confidence and she barely ever got flustered. 

She continued to strut to the giant glass doors of her skyscraper to the sleek black limo she was to ride in. She would have preferred to drive one of her sports cars but, oh well. Traffic was bad anyway, it's not like it would be much fun.

Her personal driver Leo was there holding the limo door open for her. 

“Greetings Ms. Chase.” Leo said. “You look like you're in a punny mood today ma’am.”

“No,” Annabeth said, fearful of the inevitable cringe.

“Well then jokes it is.” Leo said cheerfully.

“Leo…” Annabeth said, holding her hand to her face in sheer disappointment.

“What's the difference between a blonde and a limousine.” Leo said with a grin.

…

…

…

“Not everyone has been inside a limousine.”Leo said.

It took a second for Annabeth to get the joke. And when she did she was pissed.

“Leo, I swear I will throw you in tartarus one day.” Annabeth said with anger slipping into her voice.

“So you liked my joke,” Leo said, smirking wildly.

“Remind me why I haven't fired you yet.”

“Because I found you a new bodyguard!” Leo said.

“Oh?” Annabeth said quizzically.

“I present to you, Reyna!” Leo said with ample jazz hands.

Reyna was leaning against the far back of the limousine. Annabeth probably should have noticed her, but when you live on a pedestal, you tend to lose a lot of perspective. 

“She’s a you know what like us.” Leo said in his best whisper to Annabeth.

“It's nice to meet you Ms. Chase” Reyna said in perfect composure, showing no reaction to the earlier conversation.

“It’ll be a pleasure to have you on my team.” Annabeth said professionally.

To be honest this Reyna girl was kinda hot. She was an inch taller than Annabeth but had darker skin and black hair pulled into a professional military style bun, and the suit she was wearing definitely did her some favors.

“Well then we best be off. Leo you do have my briefcase right? We don’t want a repeat of 26’ now do we.” Annabeth said.

“Yes, it's in the trunk; and would you stop mentioning 26’?” Leo said.

“No.” said Annabeth, smirking.  
She stepped into the limo and they were off.  
___

Annabeth nailed the TED talk. Of course she had nailed it; she was the amazing Annabeth Chase. She walked back stage, adjusting the cuffs of her grey sleeves. She stopped.  
Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her senses went into overdrive, picking up the smallest noise. The smallest gust of air.  
She heard an old coffee cup fall to the ground behind her and spun. There, across the dimly lit room was a cyclops eight feet tall and terrifying. As she drew the knife she had hidden in her boot, she heard footsteps running toward her from a hall.  
All of a sudden Reyna, her new bodyguard, burst from the hall. She was brandishing what appeared to be a Pilum. Before the cyclops could react, it had a 6 foot shaft sticking out from its eyeball. It puffed into dust.  
Annabeth had to give Reyna some credit. She was good, like daughter-of-a-war-god good. Annabeth was pretty sure if they ever fought, Reyna would give her a run for her money.  
“You're not half bad,” Annabeth said while spinning her dagger in her fingers.

“You're a demigod?” Reyna said, a little surprised.

“You didn’t know?” Annabeth said with a smirk.

“It’s just most Demigods who live to adulthood go to camp, and I don’t remember seeing you there.” Reyna said.

Weird. Annabeth knew everyone who went to camp. Even now she would occasionally return and help Camp Half-Blood with finances and construction. She was confident that this girl didn’t go. She would have remembered someone so stunning. Was there another camp she was referring to? She needed to do some digging, and she wasn’t about to reveal her position.

“Well, not just anybody can build a multi-billion dollar architecture company.” Annabeth said.

“I suppose so, but why did you name your company Athena Architectural. The Greeks are dead and gone.” Reyna said. 

She’s not greek? She doesn’t know about us. Was she Norse like Magnus? Annabeth was very intrigued, exactly what pantheon did Reyna belong to? 

“I didn’t want to offend anyone.” Annabeth said. Praying that Reyna wouldn’t get too suspicious of her vagueness.

“Im sure Minerva wouldn’t be offended if you had named your multi-billion dollar corporation after her.” Reyna said.

Romans. Romans! Of course! Why else would her mother have sent her on that terrible Athena Parthenos quest when she was 16. The Romans still existed! There were roman demigods, and a roman camp? This is amazing. A whole roman pantheon of gods existing right under her nose.

“Yes, well I didn’t know I would make billions at the time.” Annabeth covered.

“I suppose I should introduce myself again. I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and former Praetor of the 12th legion.” 

Praetor? Legion? Annabeth was going to have to figure out what those had to do with a camp. Daughter of Bellona. Bellona is a roman war god right? That makes sense, Reyna did seem very capable in combat.

“Well, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of…” Wait. Minerva is a maiden goddess, and she didn’t want to tell her that she was greek right off the bat. She had a feeling she would not be happy. 

“You know what it really doesn't matter,” Annabeth said. 

“Oh.” Reyna remarked, not a hint of emotion crossing her face.

“Right,” Annabeth said. Slipping her knife back into her boot.

“I hope you don’t mind if I keep working for you.” Reyna said.

“Not at all,” Annabeth said. She desperately wanted to know more about this mysterious roman.

____

After the whole Reyna being Roman thing the day before, Annabeth couldn’t stop thinking. She was sitting in her office, staring at a daring new design of hers. She had planned to work on it today, but Romans existing was just too cool.

She needed to think of a way to talk to Reyna more about this. Without her knowing about Annabeth’s greekness. She was well aware that throughout history, Greeks and Romans were not the best of friends. Maybe she could coax some more information out of her somehow. 

She needed to talk to Leo, and see how he found out Reyna was a demigod, and how he found her in general.


End file.
